Suspended ceilings typically include a framework suspended from a building structure and a plurality of ceiling tiles supported by the framework. Often times, it is desirable to hang one or more objects from the suspended ceiling. For example, in a retail environment it can be desirable to hang signage, decorations, or other items from the suspended ceiling to provide merchandising information, make an area more attractive, or to serve a variety of other functions. Some clips, brackets, and other hanging fixtures have been proposed for hanging objects from suspended ceilings, though room for improvement remains.